User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
Appearance Add is a young male with brown hair, grey eyes and slightly below average height. His complexion, while not outstandingly fit, is really healthy thanks to his strong regeneration, having a good muscular structure on his arms and back. His expressions are often mistaken with indifference, while in reality those are just caused by Add's slow-witted nature. Background Add was born as an ending to a story, in response to the growing power of the individual identified as the "main character" of the world. To defeat this individual, Add outright ended the world, the story, and the characters, as characters are but part of a story, and as such, the propper way to defeat one for good is to end the story. However, Add was somehow still there after the story reached it's conclusion, because he had no end. He lacked the very thing Add brought to everything. At some point during the ending of the story, Add, afraid of being gone, turned himself into an endless existence. Powers The End: The power to control endings, results and conclusions. This power goes beyond erasure or destruction, it controls the potential results of things, deciding what can and what cannot happen in any way the user wills. Add can decide what ends up happening as consequence of anything, causing any other options to become utterly impossible. After becoming endless, Add's ability to use The End was permanently disrupted, making it almost impossible to use it offensively, restricting it's usage to keeping Add alive. *Overburst Power **Nonexistence **Absolute Change **Meta Immunity Bypassing **Absolute Destruction ***Irreversible Destruction **Universal Irreversibility Endless: Add's most defining trait is that of never truly dying. He can survive anything, ignoring logic and reason. He endlessly revives after any death, no matter how devastating. Add is unaffected by any abilities as long as it means he survives, basically ignoring them as long as they could potentially cause him death or lasting damage. *Flawless Indestructibility **Meta Power Immunity ***Erasure Immunity ***Psychic Immunity ***Soul Anchoring ***Power Anchoring **Conceptual Transcendence ***Beyond Life and Death ****Absolute Immortality *****Meta Regeneration *****Enhanced Self-Resurrection *****Absolute Respawning ******Retroactive Immortality ****Absolute Survivability Add has a grotesque fighting style that relays on his regenerative capabilities and will to hurt. He will never get tired, hungry or thirsty. Any damage he takes during combat only makes him heal faster, to the point where he can regenerate from just a head in a couple seconds. Add can also deal as much damage as he can take, and while not being specially gifted when it comes to fighting skill, he overly compensates this with his incredible brutality. *Regeneration Combat **Absolute Stamina **Accelerating Regeneration **Self-Sustenance **Infinite Energy ***Energy Concentration ****Supernatural Strike *****Megaton Punch *****Megaton Kick *Enhanced Violence **Enhanced Mauling Weakness Omnipotence, duh. Variations, sub-powers or expressions of omnipotence are useless, you need the full power to get rid of Add for good, otherwise he will just bullshit his way back to life again and again. Personality Add is a weak-hearted individual who seems to be in a permanent lazy state of mind, with his main goal being peace and does not wanting to be disturbed. He speaks and moves in a very monotonous way hinting at a sense of apathy towards anything besides issues that specifically concern him. Many of the words he uses are extremely violent or extremely intimidating, but are spoken in such a dull and toneless manner that it is hard to tell how much he is saying is true and how much of what he is saying is just him not really noticing how he talks. Add lacks a fully formed sense of everything, like life and death, hate, happiness, and even of self. As such, his actions and reactions often appear to be awkward and somehow slightly sickening. However, he has developed a twisted form of willpower or determination, making him completely relentless in anything he truly commits to, reaching sometimes ruthless extents as he ignores everything else. *Apathy *End Intuition: Aware of it or not, Add's behaviour and actions always lead to the ending of something, such as indirectly causing death to others or destroying things. His decisions are based on his own subconscious grand design, which has the ending of all things as main goal. Trivia *Add is pretty close to having a slight mental retardation. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Immortal Characters